Kami High
by HanaBeru.FlowerBell
Summary: Haruka Hashimoto, the daughter of the owner of the Hashimoto company, the most popular and worldwide company, of course next to the Uchiha company. How will Haruka and Sasuke meet? Is Kami High gonna be the best school Haruka ever gone to?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :D from your author Hana-chan

This is my first Sasuke love story (modern time), please help me with it by reviewing :D

Sasuke is going to be paired with my oc ^-^

Thank you, hope you like it :D

Uhmm, I think Sasuke will be OOC cause I dont know much about Sasuke's personality.

~~**Symbols**~~

_Thinking_

*doing an action*

Oc info:

~~Haruka Hashimoto (distance in a bridge)~~

((A girl))

Hair : Hair just below the waist

Hair color: Chocolate Brown

Age: 16

~~In this story, there are 2 classes. But there is only one school.

Yoake High (Dawn High)

Hinode High (Sunrise High)

**Now ON with the story XDDD**

A maid was walking in the halls of a mansion, which is owned by the Hashimto family, with a tray of food in her hands.

*knock knock*

Mari = Milady, your breakfast is ready.

*silence...*

Mari = Milady?

The personal maid of Haruka, Mari, opened up the door a little. Mari saw Haruka still in bed, the bed sheets covering her entire body except her head.

(Mari has the same age as Haruka)

Mari walked silently to the king sized bed of Haruka, in her hands a tray of food which is the breakfast of Haruka.

Then Mari gently shook Haruka's shoulder.

Mari = Milady, please wake up.

Haruka shifted slightly.

Haruka = hmmm...5 more minutes...

Mari = Sorry Milady but I gotta do this for your own good

Mari exited the room ad came back with a bucket full of cold water.

Mari = Ready! 1, 2, 3!

Mari threw the cold water to Haruka.

Haruka = WHAT THE HE-

Mari = Manners milady. Manners. Here's your breakfast milady.

Mari handed the tray to Haruka.

Haruka = Thank you.

Haruka then proceeded to eat her breakfast.

Mari = Is there anything you need milady?

Haruka = Have my parents given you the letter?

Mari = Yes milady, they have given it to me a while ago.

Haruka = Can i see it?

Mari handed the letter to Haruka.

Haruka decided to read the letter.

_Dear Haruka,_

_Your father and I decided to enroll you at Kami High and you'll be at that school until you graduate college._  
_Haruka, I know me and your father have always sent you letters every year to inform you that we have_  
_enrolled you in a school and I know that you always hated transferring to another school every year._  
_Haruka, we, your parents, have always cared for you and we don't want you to have no friends because of_  
_us so I hope you have a good time at Yoake High!_

_Love,_

_Your Mom and Dad_

_PS. Your classes starts tomorrow and your uniform is already in your closet._

_PSS. Your schedule is at the limo._

Haruka was shaking slightly.

Mari = Milady, what's wrong?

Haruka couldn't control herself, she instantly yelled.

Haruka = YES! WHOOOHOOO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! YEAH!

Mari = Miss Haruka! Manners! Please!

Mari placed her hands at the sides of her hips.

Haruka = Oh sorry couldn't control myself *sticks out tounge*

Mari = Miss Haruka, why don't you go outside so as to enjoy yourself before school.

Haruka = That would be a great idea Mari! Thank you!

~~**Uchiha Mansion**~~

Man = Master Uchiha, your things are ready for tomorrow.

Sasuke = Good...

Man = Master, it seems there is a new student enrolling in your school. It seems it is a... girl.

Sasuke = ...

Man = Her name is Haruka Hashimoto, she is the daughter of the owner of the Hashimoto company, the 2nd rank worldwide and popular company, of course before the Uchiha company.

Sasuke = Give me her information. Immediately

Man = Yes, of course master.

The man exited Sasuke's room and came back with a folder.

Man = Here is all the information about her, master.

Sasuke started reading the information on the folder.

Man = What will we do to her master?

Sasuke = Come here...

The man started to walk to Sasuke.

Sasuke = *_whispers_* -

~~**CLIFFHANGER**~~

Please Review, by reviewing I will be more determined in writing this story and will most likely not discontinue it. :DDD


End file.
